ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
K3
' K3' was a public television channel operated by Televisió de Catalunya available in analogue and DTT in Catalonia, Balearic Islands, Valencia, Andorra, Northern Catalonia and partly in Aragón. K3 was born in 2001 from the re-estructuration of TVC's second channel, Canal 33, that split it in two channels that shared the same frequency: 33 and K3. While this was valid for analogue broadcasting, the DDT broadcasting changed in December 2006. 33 got the old frequency on its own, while K3 shared its multiplex slot with the 300 channel. K3 was a children/teenagers channel, that usually broadcasts from morning to 21:30 on weekdays and a couple of hours around midday on the weekend. It broadcast both entertainment and educational programs, with a wide range of ages. Early morning were usually dedicated to younger children, while the afternoon is more devoted to teenagers. On 17 October 2009 the channel was replaced by Canal Super 3. Broadcast programming Anime * Arc the Lad * Azuki * Ai Yori Aoshi * Bleach * Bobobo * Dragon Ball * Dragon Ball Z * Dragon Ball GT * Boys Be... * Death Note * Candy Candy * Space Pirate Captain Harlock * City Hunter * Clamp School Detectives * Comic Party * Future Boy Conan * Corrector Yui * Cowboy Bebop * Detective Conan * DNA² * Doctor Slump * Domo-kun * Doraemon * New Doctor Slump * King Arthur * The Twelve Kingdoms * Escaflowne * Magic User's Club * FLCL * Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibōken * Fruits Basket * Fushigi Yûgi * Get Backers * Georgie! * Harley Spiny * Ninja Hattori-kun * I My Me! Strawberry Eggs * Inuyasha * Phantom Thief Jeanne * Karekano * Sgt. Frog * Kimagure Orange Road * Kiteretsu * Kochikame * Kamichama Karin * Chō Kuse ni Narisō * The Law of Ueki * Lady Oscar * Urusei Yatsura * Mischievous Twins: The Tales of St. Clare's * Love Hina * Ojamajo Doremi * Maison Ikkoku * Monster * Musculman * Nana * Neo Ranga * Neon Genesis Evangelion * Ninja Boy Rantaro * Ninja Hattori-kun * NieA_7 * Nono-chan * One Piece * Sorcerous Stabber Orphen * Planetes * You're Under Arrest * Ranma ½ * Remi * Sailor Moon * Cardcaptor Sakura * Sakura Wars * Samurai Champloo * Serial Experiments Lain * Shin Chan * Slam Dunk * Taro the Space Alien * Teamwork Illumination * Trigun * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle * Revolutionary Girl Utena * The Universe Stops with You * Viewtiful Joe * Yawara! * Yu Yu Hakusho Cartoons * Waldo's way * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Animated Tales of the World * Angela Anaconda * Baby Backyardigans * Baby Potter: The Series * Barney & Friends * Bandolero * Billy the Cat * Blinky Bill * Bob the Builder * Braceface * Calamity Jane * Camp Lazlo * Code Lyoko * Charlie Brown & Snoopy Show * Cliff Hanger * Clyde * Xiaolin Showdown * Tales from the Cryptkeeper * Cyrano 2022 * Dennis the Menace * Delfy and His Friends * Doc Eureka * Enigma * Galactik Football * Fantomcat * Juanito Jones * Inspector Gadget * Maya the Honey Bee * Mission to Mars: The Series * Inspector mouse * Oscar's Orchestra * La brigada dels fossers * La bruixa Avorrida * The Pink Panther Show * Chicken Minute * Rocko's Modern Life * Les aventures d'en Massagran * The Adventures of Tintin * The Triplets * Wolves, Witches and Giants * Lucky Luke * Iris, The Happy Professor * Roger Ramjet * Hoppity Hooper * Bobobobs * Loggerheads * Wacky Races * Howdi Gaudi * The Hoobs * The Fruitties * Braceface * Garfield and Friends * CatDog * Freaky Stories * Martin Mystery * Megaman * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * Montana Jones * Kampung Boy * Kaput and Zösky * Norman Normal * Hey Arnold! * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Season 1-3) * Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series * Papyrus * Princess Shéhérazade * Pingu * Chirpy the sparrow * Pocket Dragons * Poochini * Popeye the Sailor * Puyo Puyo * Reboot * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rocket Power * The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show * Rolie Polie Olie * Secret Mission Adventures * Scruff * Scooby-Doo * The Smurfs * Space Goofs * Spirou * Stanley * Sylvan * Tabaluga * Teletubbies * Teo * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Totally Spies! * Total Drama Island * Una mà de contes * Vicky the Viking * X-Men * X-DuckX * 10+2 Shows * Beverly Hills, 90210 * Babylon 5 * Celebrity Deathmatch * Daria * Downtown * Dr Who * Edgemont * Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist * Beakman's World * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air * Bewitched * Farscape * Hollyoaks * Kenan & Kel * Lizzie McGuire * Parker Lewis Can't Lose * Rin=Dim * As If * Stargate * Get Smart * Thunderbirds * Undergrads * Zoe, Duncan, Jack and Jane See also *Televisió de Catalunya External links *Official Site Category:Televisió de Catalunya Category:Spanish television networks Category:Children's television networks